Fizzie Izze and a FanFic
by edwardcullen101
Summary: What happens when edward shows up at our school and finds a fan-fic... what is a fizzie izze... And why is GIR singing the doom song?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one KelseyPOV

We all sat a lunch table, as Adriana bugged Kaitlyn to write more of her fan-fic. Adriana of course was concocting a Fizzy Izzie; which is just an Izzie with at **least** 4 pixie sticks. Causing the Izzie to explode with foam, then after all that, you take a sip and you are _**super**_ hyper. 

"Come on Kaitlyn…write more. Please!" Adriana whined. I had given up on trying to get Kaitlyn to write more and she'll write, when she wants to write. Also…I don't want that scribble to become my name. I shuddered. So I decided to pull out my fan-fic.

_"I gonna sing the doom song now…Doom de doom doom doom…"_

_"GIR, why must you sing that song every 5 minutes?" Edward growled._

_"Because, it's cute." Bella said going over to GIR and giving him a big hug._

I hadn't written much before, our librarian, Ms. Humbug came over to us. She was on the short side and still pretty young. She had curly, brown hair that went to her shoulders; Ms. Humbug was wearing a short, blue flowy skirt with a tight, short sleeved green tee shirt." Hey, girls."

"Hey." We all said in unison.

"So the books you put on hold are ready to be picked up…"

"I call New Moon." Kaitlyn shouted.

"I call Twilight." Adriana said

"I call Eclipse." I said as we stood up and ran to the library, leaving our stuff behind because they would only slow us down. The library was small, but had the only books we really cared about: Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. Mrs. Humbug went and grab the books.

"Here you go girls." We each grabbed the copy we wanted. She scanned them and we were on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2EPOV

I pulled into the parking lot of Greenrose High School. How someone could come up with a name like that was beyond me. My car door slammed as I shut it; a little too hard for comfort.

_'Why won't she write more of her fan-fic?'_ A girl thought.

_'If only Adriana knew my evil plot to pair her up with Jacob Black. MWAHAHAHAHA! What does she think of my story now?'_ Jacob Black…could it be…Nah. But I decided to check it out just to make sure.

_'I wish Kaitlyn would write more.'_ A new voice thought. I listened for those three voices as I stood in the now crowded lunchroom.

"I wonder if he likes me… 3a+2b=..." None of them were the right person.

"I call New Moon."Kaitlyn shouted.

"I call Twilight." Adriana said.

"I call Eclipse." The mysterious person said. I glanced at three girls getting up and running to a room, across the lunchroom. Adriana was short and had super curly dark brown hair that went to her shoulders. Kaitlyn was the taller of the three and the third, who is still nameless, had wavy brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. I quickly hurried over to their stuff and opened a purple folder.

_Edwardxoc_

_Chapter one_

_ I stared at Edward, who now had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist. He would soon be my shmezy-bronze haired, anger management issues, pale skinned- topaz eyes vampire… or my name isn't Kaitlyn. Alice went bounding over to him," Hey, Edward, that girl over there is watching you."_

_'Dang you future seeing, hyper, know it all, super senses vampire.'__ I thought as I quickly looked down at the book sitting in front of me. I quickly glanced up to see Edward…_

I looked up from the story in pure shock for more than one reason. First, how could someone know me and never have met me and second all three of them were standing in front of me, staring at me with pure amazement. I was gone in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Here is the sad thing. Most stuff you read in this story are things my friends and i actually say, think, and do. Especially in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3KelseyPOV

We all stared in amazement at the Greek god now standing before us, but in a flash he was gone.

"Was that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Nah… Couldn't be…"Adriana said.

"Yah… It was probably just the Fizzie Izze getting to us." Our mouths were still hanging open, in amazement._ 'We really need to stop drinking Fizzie Izzes.' _

The bell finally rang signaling the start of school.

_**6 ½ hours later**_

"Finally, it's Friday." I skipped out of the school.

"Yes… Thank you… Thank you…" Adriana got on her hands and knees and started to kiss the ground.

"Ok…." Kaitlyn said as we dragged Adriana towards the parking lot." Hey you guys, do you want to take a hike in the forest over there before we go home." (Points in random direction where a dark, gloomy forest appears out of nowhere.)

"Ok." We all both said in unison. I ran the twenty feet between myself and the forest and they soon followed. We had been hiking for 13 minutes before; we heard a voice, cooing to us.

"This way, don't fear. Nothing will hurt you." Being the geniuses we are we headed towards the creepy voice. We walked out into a small clearing.

"Creepy…" Adriana said looking into the trees now towering above us. Two figures appeared from the thick gloom. I could see just by looking at them that they weren't human. These two had pale skin, were abnormally beautiful, and had burgundy eyes. So these were not "Veggie" Vampires. Not good, not good. There was something familiar about these two, that I just couldn't place my finger on.

"Hello, I am Aro (pronounce Arrow) and this is Jane. We will not hurt you if you cooperate." Aro rasped.

"What do you need to know?" Adriana asked, looking as if all her wildest dreams had just come true.

"We only seek information on the Cullen family."Jane looked as if she was ready to pounce us, but more likely she was ready to use her power.

"Sorry, but we were kinda seeking that info too."Kaitlyn said.

"Too bad, too bad." Soon a piercing pain shot thru me and I could tell the same was happening to Kaitlyn and Adriana. No matter how hard I tried, I could on be happy about the events occurring before me.

"Yay, Jane is watching me." I said happy dancing, as the pain coursed thru me. Kaitlyn and Adriana joined in. We began to jump up and down.

"Yay…Ow…yay."

"Is is just me or are they crazy?" Jane asked."Doesn't this hurt?"

"Oh, you have NO idea, but that means Edward is real." I gasped. Suddenly the pain stopped. I fell to my knees gasping. As we fought to calm our breathing, Edward CULLEN walked in front of us calmly. With his hands in his pockets and the whole shebang.

"OMC! It's Edward!." We screamed over and over again.

"Leave and go to my car. It's a Silver…"

"Volvo." We said in unison. He tossed us the keys and we scooted off towards the parking lot.


End file.
